Power Rangers Angelic Force
by DriveRed
Summary: The Angel Pass Tower has been destroyed, leaving Eli, Emma, Shawn, Hannah, and Drake on Earth to do their Angel Duty: Protecting Life on Earth. Join them as they fight the deadly Underworld and try and get back home. Americanized Tensou Sentai Goseiger


Chapter One- Angelic Force Begins

It is a beautiful day in East Springs, Nevada. On the mountains, one could possibly see a tower coming out of the sky. That in Angel Pass Tower. It is there Angels can traverse from Heaven to Earth. There are three different types of Angel Tribes; The Sky Tribe, who control the power of sky and air, and are very optimistic, The Land Tribe who control the power of Land and Earth, and also pride themselves with being very tough and powerful fighters, and finally the Sea Tribe who control the power of Water, and are calm headed and serene. Looking at this tower is Meteroa, a Mantas looking beast from the Underworld. "Ah, Angel Pass Tower, what a pathetic tower. Time to crush this piece of junk, and stop the Angels from coming to Earth once and for all!" Meteroa exclaimed. He then fired a powerful blast destroying the tower. He began to laugh. Finally the tower was destroyed. "Stop right there you ugly brute!" A voice said. Meteroa turned around to be struck by a sword. Staggering back he looked up to see the Red Angelic Force Ranger. "You fiend! What have you done?" yelled the Red Ranger. "Ah, Eli, the Red Ranger and member of the Sky Tribe. Do you like what I have done with Angel Pass Tower?" Meteroa asked. "Meteroa, you will pay for this!" Eli yelled. Eli then jumped at Meteora and the two began dueling each other, each landing hits on each other. Meteora then struck Eli's hand. Eli dropped his sword and dropped down in pain, clutching his hand. Meteora laughed. "Good fight Red Ranger, you may be a worthy opponent, but your still a pitiful fool." Meteroa then left, leaving Eli on the ground writhing in pain.

10 days later, Eli is sitting, wrapping his hand for the day when he hears something. "Hey look, there's Benny John, don't let him near a diary or journal or he might read it!" said a young voice. Eli looked over to where he could make out 3 young boys teasing another boy. "But I didn't do it." Benny said, sounding hurt. The other boys then walked off still making fun of Benny, while Benny walked off, looking quite sad. Eli looked on. "Ok, time to help this kid." he said to himself. He then pulled out his Angelic Morpher, and a card. " Breeze Movement Card Activate!" he yelled putting the card into the mouth of the Morpher. He then jumped from his spot, which was a tall building, and headed in Benny's direction.

Benny slowly walked home. Today had been a horrible day at school. Kids had been picking on him, saying he had read Jenny Baxter's diary, when in honesty, he had found it on the ground and picked it up and gave it back to her. She then began yelling he had read her diary. "I wonder if I should apologize, even if I didn't read it?" he asked himself. _"Apologize, it can make your problem get easier." a voice said in his head. He stopped and looked around. Who had said that? As he looked around, Benny saw a baby stroller falling down the stairs of a park. Suddenly, Benny felt a gust of wind go by him, and the next thing he saw was a man of 19, wearing a red jacket that had white accents, a dragon on it, and the words of "Sky Tribe" on the back. The person also had on a pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt. The boy looked over at him. "Hello." he said "I couldn't help but over hear you say something about apologizing. You should, it could make your situation easier." the man said. "Um, thank you for your opinion." was all Benny could say. "Not a problem. Take care." the teen said as he ran off. Benny watched him run off. He then noticed that the teen had dropped a card. Benny picked up the card. "Hm, what is this card?" he thought._

_Elsewhere in the city, green foot soldiers had begun attacking the city. They green beings were terrorizing people, flipping over and destroying cars, and destroying things. All of a sudden the ground broke and the Black and Yellow Angelic Force Rangers arrived and began fighting the green beings. "Ah man, why do Slimers always have to be the problem these days?" The Black Ranger asked as he swung at them with his axe. "Sadly Shawn. These are the only thing we fight nowadays. No stronger challenges." said the Yellow Ranger as she attacked the Slimers with her hand held claw. "Jeez Hannah, you've been looking for a lot of challenges lately since Angel Pass Tower was destroyed. I'm starting to get worried about you." Shawn said. Hannah stopped. "Well since my fiancée was killed during the destruction of Angel Pass Tower, I've been looking for something to keep my mind off of things. Now where is Eli, Emma, and Drake? They should be here by now." Emma stated. The Slimers pulled out their weapons and began firing at the two Rangers. They defelcted the shots. "Land Tribe Strike!" they yelled as they destroyed most of the Slimers. "Good job Hannah, and sorry for bringing anything up." Shawn said. "Don't worry about it bro, I know you're worried about me." Hannah responded. Slimers then appeared behind them and began firing at the duo, before the Slimers were shot down. The Land Tribe Rangers looked up to see the Blue Angelic Force Ranger holding his crossbow. The ranger jumped down and began taking out a few Slimers before making it to the Land Tribe. "Well Drake, its about time you got here. Always can count on the Sea Tribe to nearly wimp out." Shawn joked. "We Sea Tribe are wimps, we just think out good strategies." Drake replied. More Slimers appeared but before the three Rangers could attack, a pink flash appeared quickly taking out the Slimers. The Pink Angelic Force Ranger then appeared with what looked like a small shooter weapon. "Emma you made it! Finally another girl around all these guys!" Hannah exclaimed. "Of course, girl power all the way!" Emma said as the two girls gave each other a high-five. "And of course the Sky Tribe is a bunch of air heads." Shawn joked again. "Where is Eli?" asked Drake. "He isn't here yet? I swear the boy has issues showing up on time." Emma replied. Suddenly a gust of wind appeared and Eli appeared before them. "Sorry I'm late guys. Lets take these guys out." he said. "Morph Card!" The Morph Card didn't appear. "Eli, this isn't a time to be kidding around." Shawn said. "I'm not kidding around. I think I lost it." Eli replied. "You LOST it!" Shawn practically yelled. "Shawn, not now!" Drake said. "Aqua Jet Card Activate!" He put the card into his Angelic Morpher and jets of water burst out of the ground, destroying the rest of the Slimers. "Why couldn't you have done that before?" Hannah asked. "The reason I didn't do it before is because we were capable of taking out the Slimers with ease." Drake replied._

_The five arrived at the local park where the four morphed Rangers de-morphed and revealed this civilian clothing. Emma had a jean mini skirt, white shirt, with a pink jacket that had a phoenix and Sky Tribe written on it. Shawn had on camo pants, an orange shirt and a black jacket that had a snake on it with Land Tribe written on it. Hannah had a black skirt and white shirt and yellow jacket with a tiger on it and Land Tribe also written on her jacket. The two also had rings on the index fingers showing that they are Land Tribe members, Shawn's on his right, and Hannah's on her left. Hannah also had another ring on her left ring finger; her engagement ring. Finally Drake hand on black cargo pants and a blue shirt with a blue jacket bearing a shark and Sea Tribe on it. "Alright Eli, where did you lose your card?" Drake asked. Eli thought for a minute and searched his pockets. "I honestly have no idea." was Eli's reply. Shawn got really angry. "How can you lose your card? Are you that much of an idiot?" he asked. Hannah put her hand on his shoulder. "Shawn, calm down. Things are always misplaced. We can find it." said Hannah. Shawn calmed down a bit. Emma then perked up a bit. Eli noticed this. "Emma, what is it?" he asked. She then pulled out her Angelic Morpher. "Whirlwind Card Activate!" Emma said as she put the card into her morphed. A whirlwind then brought a boy over to them. "We were being spied on." Emma stated. Eli recognized the boy as Benny. "Hey what are you doing here?" Eli asked. "Never mind what he is doing here, the issue is we now have a problem. This kid knows about us." Drake replied. Benny looked up and gulped. He was now in trouble._

_Elsewhere in the Underworld, Meteroa had gotten back to the base where their leader Zendus, and another general of the Underworld army Zert was waiting. "Well Meteroa, did you destroy Angel Pass Tower?" Zendus asked. "Yes my lord. I also ran into some trouble. The Red Angelic Force Ranger fought me but I managed to injure him." Meteroa replied. "Show the viewing screen." Zendus ordered. The screen shwoed up, revealing the Rangers. Zert took a double look at the Hannah. "So she did make it out." he said to himself. Zendus laughed. "Send up a demon, Rubbler!" he called. A demon then appeared. "Yes my lord?" Rubbler asked. "Go up to the surface and begin destroying the city, as well as the Power Rangers." Zendus ordered. Rubbler nodded then went off to the surface._

_Drake had pulled out a card. "I'm sorry kid. But as humans cannot know of our existence, I am going to have to wipe your memory." he said. Benny gulped, before Eli ran in front of Drake. "Drake, its ok, he can be trusted." said Eli. Shawn scoffed. "Are you sure?" Emma asked. "Yes, I am completely positive." Eli stated firmly. Drake put the card away. "Alright guys, lets head on out." Hannah said. The others turned and began walking away. Benny put his hands in his pockets, and then discovered he still had the card Eli dropped. "Oh man I forgot to give Eli back his card!" yelled Benny. He turned and began and run after the others._

_In the city, Rubbler had popped out of the ground with an army of Slimers and began trapping people in balls of garbage and rubble while destroying things. "Ah good, soon this city will be nothing but a wasteland!" he yelled. "Stop!" someone had yelled. He turned around to find the Rangers staring at him. "Ah, what do you little pests want?" asked Rubbler. "We are going to stop you!" Eli yelled. "Oh bring it on!" Rubbler replied. He then summoned 4 balls of rubble and sent them after the Rangers. Within minutes, Shawn, Hannah, Emma, and Drake had all been imprisoned in the balls, leaving Eli to face Rubbler and Slimers by himself. Eli tried several times to land a hit on Rubbler, but failed. He then saw the others rolling towards him and he jumped out of the way, freeing them. Rubbler then used a fan that pulled Eli towards him. Eli then hit his hand on Rubbler, causing some minor cuts. Landing into some boxes, Eli had gotten up when Benny had reached him. "Benny what are you doing here?" asked Eli. "You dropped this earlier and I had it and forgot to give it to you" said Benny. Eli took the card as the others got to Eli. "Eli are you ok?" Emma asked. "I'm fine, lets go guys, its time to morph." he ordered. _

_The five rushed out towards Rubbler and faced him. "You pests are going down!" Rubbler yelled. "Alright guys lets do this. Morph Card!" Eli said. The others pulled out their Morph Cards. "Angelic Force Activate!" Soon a light engulfed the 5 and they had morphed in their suits. _

_Eli- "Stormy Power of Sky! Red Angelic Force Ranger!"_

_Emma- "Breath Power of Sky! Pink Angelic Force Ranger!"_

_Shawn- "Stone Power of Land! Black Angelic Force Ranger!"_

_Hannah- "Growth Power of Land! Yellow Angelic Force Ranger!"_

_Drake-"Surging Power of Sea! Blue Angelic Force Ranger!"_

"_Protecting the Earth is an Angels duty! Power Rangers Angelic Force!" they yelled together. Zendus, Meteroa and Zert all gasped. "So they really are the Angelic Force Power Rangers." Zert said. _

_Back on the surface. Rubbler laughed. "Slimers attack!" yelled Rubbler. "I don't think so. Beast Head Cards Activate!" Eli yelled. Soon the Dragon, Phoenix, Snake, Tiger and Shark Beast heads came out of their Angelic Morphers and they attached them to their side arms. "Angerlic Blasters!" they cried. They then broke off into different directions. Drake began fighting a group of Slimers. "Shark Blast!" Drake yelled. Soon a blue energy blast came sprouted out of the blaster and destroyed the Slimers. Shawn was dealing with his group of Slimers. "You guys are making me mad. Snake Blast!" yelled Shawn as he blasted the Slimers. Hannah took care of her group of Slimers. "Tiger Blast!" she yelled. Emma jumped across a building blasting away at the Slimers. "Phoenix Blast!" screamed Emma as the Slimers were destroyed. Eli jumped down from a building. "Dragon Blast!" he yelled as the Slimers were finally destroyed._

_The team regrouped together as they faced Rubbler. "You pip sqeaks did rather well. Lets see how well you do against me!" laughed Rubbler. Eli stepped forward. "Alright. Time to call our Celestial Weapons!" she said. They took their Weapon Cards and put them in their Morphers. Soon their weapons came out. _

_Eli "Dragon Tail Saber."_

_Emma "Phoenix Feather Shooter"_

_Shawn "Snake Crusher Axe!"_

_Hannah "Tiger Fang Claw!"_

_Drake "Shark Fin Crossbow!"_

_Rubbler fired at them. As soon as the smoke cleared, Eli and Emma were flying at him with their weapons. "Dragon Slash!" Eli yelled as he struck Rubbler. Rubbler rolled on the ground as Emma landed next to him. "Phoenix Feathers Fire!" she yelled as she blasted Rubbler. "Just like the air headed Sky Tribe to do an attack like that." Shawn scoffed. "Come on Shawn!" Hannah exclaimed. "Wait up!" he yelled as he chased after her. Hannah glided across the ground. "Tiger Fang Strike!" she yelled. She struck Rubbler and he went flying. Shawn then jumped into the air. "Snake Crusher Attack." he said as the struck Rubbler. Drake then also jumped into the air. "Shark Fin Blast!" he yelled as the blasted Rubbler. Rubbler landed 20 ft away from them. "Lets bring them together!" Eli yelled. They then brought their weapons together. "Celestial Enforcer!" they all yelled. Rubbler grunted. "You will never be able to beat me!" he screamed. "The Stormy Sky Power!" Eli and Emaa said. "The Tough Land Power!" said Shawn and Hannah. "The Surging Sea Power!" said Drake. They fired the Celestial Enforcer and destroyed Rubbler._

_In the Underworld. The Zendus, Zert and Meteroa watched this. "Those fools must be stopped." Zendus growled. He then went off. Meteroa then went up to the surface. Zert just watched the screen "Hannah, you will be mine. I will have to keep a watchful eye on you." he said._

_The rangers then went back to the park where they saw Benny apologizing to Jenny Baxter. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I found it on the ground." Benny had said. "Its ok, I freaked out when I saw you with it. Sorry for the rumor to spread like that." Jenny told him. They hugged. Eli was watching this. "So he took my advice." Eli said as he smiled. Drake was looking at his Angelic Morpher. "What are you waiting for Drake?" Hannah asked. "I've been waiting to see if we could contact anyone in Heaven." Drake replied. Eli turned around and saw Meteroa walking towards them. "Meteroa!" he exclaimed as they rant towards their foe._


End file.
